Irelandball
Republic of Irelandball |nativename = : Liathróid na hÉireann |founded = 6 December 1921 |image = Irela(n)d.png |caption = Éireann Aontaithe |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Kind, fond of the aul' drink, rural, catholic-ish, gift of the gab |language = English Irish Shelta |type = Celtic |capital = Dublinball |affiliation = EUball UNball |religion = Druidism Christianity * Catholicism * Protestantism * Orthodoxy Atheism Minority Religions: Islam |friends = USAball Scotlandball Australiaball Basqueball Polandball Latviaball Palestineball Gaulball Lithuaniaball Walesball EUball Haumeato South Koreaball |enemies = UKball Germanyball Ivory Coastball The Protectorateball Corkball Corkball (county) |likes = Potatoes, Guinness, Beer, Whiskey, Butlers Chocolate, Rugby, U2, Westlife, poxy Bono, Gaelic Football, Shamrocks, Stone Walls, Catholicism, Irish rebel songs, Liam Neeson, Riverdance, Johnny Logan, winning Eurovision (take that, Sweden! But it make me feel nostalgic....), The song "Zombie", Fighting Englandball with pikes, A united Ireland, the sesh & craic and being called non belligerent, Jump Around (song) |hates = Sun burn, coporation Tax and Nazi Debt Collector, hearing people say leprechauns wear green, snakes, people who are "2/45 Irish", plastic paddies, british imperialism, people who think Irexit is a good idea, corn beef, being called British/English/Germanic |predecessor = Gaulball |bork = liberate norn iron, Irelande douze pointe, Irelande douze pointe |food = Potato, Irish stew, bacon & cabbage, Whiskey & Beer, �� Butlers' chocolate |status = Wants Michael D. back for part II Just made abortion legal! |reality = Republic of Ireland |gender = Male }} Irelandball, officially the Republic of Irelandball, is a countryball that takes up most of the Isle of Ireland in western Europe. He is bordered by UKball with Northern Irelandball to the North and Northeast, the Celtic Sea to the South, the Atlantic to the West, and is located just off the coast of UKball to the East. The country is divided into 4 provinces, including his capital Dublinball located in the Leinsterball province, giving him a total area of 27,133 square miles, making him the 118th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 4.773 million inhabitants (Fun fact: There are more Irish in USAball than there are in Ireland). He maintains membership in EUball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Ireland is the only Celtic country that is independent, whereas all the rest are anschlussed by Germanics. His relationship with UKball is tough. He is still mad at him for not helping him during his famine but very much relies on him with trade. The two are part of the British - Irish Council, showing that they still have some friendship. He doesn't say that coming back some day is competently off the table but UKball would probably have to apologise before it could ever be taken seriously. His national day is 6 December. History Irelandball was Celtball's son, and while his brother Walesball was conquered by SPQRball, he remained independent. Then after Englandball was invaded by Frankball's son, Normandyball, Englandball invaded Ireland, and stayed there for almost 800 years. In 1603, England forced Irelandball to become a Protestant bastard (see above), and raped him in 1649. Then in 1688-1692, Englandball fought a war against Catholic Irelandball, resulting in Ireland becoming mostly Protestant but over the years Irelandball regained it's Catholic way, currently becoming mostly Catholic. In 1798, Irelandball rebelled against Britainball, resulting in his son, Ulsterball, being taken away by the new UKball in 1801. Then in 1845, Ireland lost his �� potato. then again in 1847, and 1851. This led to thoughts of independence from UKball, but this was not shared by Ulsterball, who decided to remain as part of UKball in 1912. In 1916, while UKball was busy fighting Reichtangle, Ireland started fighting him for independence. Eventually, in 1921, Ireland can into independence, but part of Ulster stayed with UKball to become Northern Irelandball. Ireland remained neutral in WWII, and joined the EU with UKball in 1973. In 2016 he became richer than UKball in GDP per capita. He still wants more �� potatoes though. He's also won Eurovision more than anyone else - a record seven times (though Swedenball is catching up to him)! Flag Colours Main Colours Relationships Friends * Latviaball - MY �� POTATER SISTER! * USAball - There are a lot of Irish immigrants in USAball. USAball sometimes claims to be 1/10 Irish, which annoys me. We really like each other, even when other countries don't like him. However, Irelandball dislikes American tourists. It's special. * Australiaball - Son who lives in the South Pacific, About 1/3 of Australian population is significant of Irish descent. Also enjoys love of �� potatoes but mostly makes hot chips with them. * Argentinaball - Best friend. They hate UKball (especially Englandball)... They also have significant Irish heritage. * Northern Irelandball - The last bit of me that UK still has control over. GET. OFF. THE FENCE. AND STOP WITH NORN IRON FLEG! * Polandball - Poland has been kurwa'd just as much as me, and has 2 crap neighbours: Germanyball and Russiaball. Also likes �� potatoes and loves getting drunk. There are also many Poles in my clay. * Sealandball - We have a Common Enemy... * San Marinoball: Also has a crap neighbour: Italyball (Please don't kill me Italy). * Canadaball - A lot of Irish immigrants there and he gave us �� potatoes. * Lithuaniaball - My alcoholic, �� potato eating Catholic friend. * Peruball - The mythical, glorious clay from which �� potatoes originated. I don't have much of a relationship with Peruball, but love them for that. * Indonesiaball - I call him my relative but he always says I'm not his relative. * South Koreaball - Close friends bonded by religion and history. I sent many of my Catholic priests in her clay; as well as George Lewis Shaw to help her inpedendence from Empire of Japanball. Neutral * UKball - UKball used to have me prisoner for many years, but that is not the least of his sins against the Emerald Isle. He would always complain about how much of a slob I was, while UK ball himself had so much more pollution. He used to steal all of my �� potatoes, and forced me to be a Protestant slave, when I would much rather have been a Catholicball pig like I am today. GIB NORTHERN IRELAND! YA FECKIN LANGER GIT OUT OF MY 'OUSE! ONE DAY THE TABLES WILL TURN AND YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE (WITH HELP FROM RUSSIA OF COURSE) MUHAHAHAHAHA! Well actually we have gotten along okay and my president actually wants us to reunify. OI! WOT U DOIN M8? DON'T LEAVE GLORIOUS EUball! I BAN YER CRAP POUND BRITISH POUND = WORST ECONOMIC SYSTEM, IF YOU LEAVE MY TRADE SYSTEM WILL BE FECKED IN THE ARSE, AND I'LL HAVE TO SPEND MORE MONEY TO SHIP TO FRANCE ... Oh wait, Scotlandball wants to stay? FOK YEAH M8! Though, I haven't completely ruled out the idea of coming back some day BUT IF I DO THEN DON'T STARVE US AGAIN! (also please give us northern ireland back thank you (or if you must keep us separate than at least apologies)) * Denmarkball - Never forget how you beat me with 5-1 which cause me to miss World Cup 2018. I,m happy Croatia beats you Danskjävel. FUCK YOU! ERIKSEN SHOULDN'T SHOW HIS FACE IN DUBLIN AGAIN! YOU LOOSE IN WORLD CUP! Still kind of friends though... * Idahoball - �� Potato rival * The PIGS - Shite nations I apparently once hung out with, whatever I'm feckin' rich now!! But if they leave the Euroempire! (master) I'll be sure to mock them like UKball. Enemies * Ivory Coastball - Flag Stealer! * Corkball - SEPARATIST CITY! *Corkball (County) - SEPARTIST COUNTY!!! Family * Gaulball - Father * UKball - Fusion with England, Scotland, and Wales ** Englandball - Adoptive Brother ** Scotlandball - Brother ** Walesball - Brother ** Northern Irelandball - Brother * Australiaball - Nephew * Canadaball - Nephew * New Zealandball - Nephew * USAball - Nephew Gallery Great Britan and Polska.png Needs to be added (15).jpg HdIrelandball.jpg Brian.PNG Philippines big.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 12.55.14 PM.png 20729701 1378648948899626 5053167762063348955 n.jpg PtoVMYS.png D586A26C-4FB4-4713-966E-1BB56B8DF210.jpeg UK, Ireland, France and Germany.jpg bcvU7jS.png Murica-Oil.jpg Byz-Celts.png Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png Striking Similarities.png Countryball's Planes.JPG 500px-Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 12.55.14 PM.png KSmkGGR.png Potato is da god.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Ireland.png|Ireland with beer Polandball 454a16_4542303.png|Greenland 1300569354001.png|Ireland's potato Irelandballs_by_LordBritfag.png|Ireland, the vatican and brussels. WFWPO.png NK Mobile Internet.png Ireland and Gypsies.png PIIGS.png Perfect Match.png 맥주Beer.png Shitty neighbors.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Bloody Yanks.png 8eYTbBu.png Debts.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg country mottos.jpg What did potato say to potato.jpg dun worry be happy.jpg Sfi9nny.png DKfD6UP.png Food.png UK Dungeon.png zq9qpnk.jpg 8mFjqQT.png PNPZ9LD.png N27xghs.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png 'xt0YXCj.png 1yUy0Ii.png BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 'pEqSpSN.png VPmIOS8.png VoNkUek.png Ireland Rich.jpg Yugoslav sob story.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png A5JXZ0l.png Whale Vomit.jpg UP3XIWN.png Potato Jokes.jpg Neighbor Haters.png Best Destination.png Gib Gib Monies.png Lets Play Soccer.png French Girl.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Tea Drinkers.png Best Potato.png Better Be Stupid.png Hibernian Blood.png Logical English.jpg Airlines.jpg V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png Germany goes on holiday.png CMLImoH.png Videos History of Ireland 1 - The celts, vikings and high kings History of Ireland 2 - The Norman Invasions History of Ireland 3 - Rebellions History of Ireland 4 - The Common Enemy }} es:Irlandaball fr:Irlandeballe pl:Irelandball zh:爱尔兰球 Category:Island Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Caucasoid Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Three lines Category:Irelandball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Beer Category:Chocolate Category:Potato Category:West Europe Category:OECD Members Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:USA allies Category:Celtic Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Gaelic Speaking Countryball Category:Green Orange White Category:Shelta Speaking Countryball Category:Pro-Catalonia Category:Burger Lovers Category:Tea